It's So Easy To Love You
by tigerlilystar
Summary: This is a sequel to 'It's Easier To Hate You'. It's about Lily and James' wedding. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own the characters, it's all J.K.Rowling's; anything you don't recognize, it's mine_

It was a marvelous day: the grass was green, the birds were singing, the trees were humming and the sky was bright. Any normal muggle would stay outside and enjoy this splendid day. All the houses were calm an peaceful.

All, but one.

At the Potter mansion, _everyone _was freaking out. House elves running thorough the mansion, children playing in corners, mothers trying to soothe their little babies, you would have thought the five floor house was going mad.

Everyone was nervous, to the tiny mice living in the basement.

Everyone, including the Marauders.

On the top floor, in one room on the corner, one person was _really _freaking out.

'Remus, do you know where my tie is?'

'James', Sirius said patiently.

'Sirius, where are the rings? Oh, you've got them, good.'

'James', Sirius tried once again.

'Peter', James said exasperatedly. 'Remus, could you help him, please?'

indeed, Peter Pettigrew really seemed like he was in need of help. his tuxedo was all messed up, and it looked that he had tried to get his pants on through his head…

'Ok, so now we need the flowers, and' James began ranting.

'PRONGS!' Sirius finally shouted.

The ranting ceased immediately.

'What?' James asked.

Sirius took a deep breath before answering as calmly as he could manage –which, sadly, isn't saying much -'CALM DOWN! It's not like it's so big a deal. I mean, you're _only _going to tie your life to one single woman for the rest of your life!'

James looked like he was about to explode. 'Padfoot, you're not helping much, are you?'

It was true, tough. Today, he was getting married to the most beautiful creature to ever walk the Earth, Lily Evans. And he was completely freaking out. What if he wasn't ready in time? What if he lost the rings? What if the reception wasn't ready in time? Or worse, What if she didn't show up? James knew that he couldn't bare it.

Remus finally interceded.

'James, Padfoot is right.'

Everyone present in the room –James, Sirius and Peter – stared at Remus. _He didn't just say that_, they were all thinking.

'I meant about the calming down part…' he went on.

Big 'ohhh's came from the other three boys. Then, Sirius and James looked at each other and broke into laughter. Soon, Remus and Peter joined in.

'I-I c-can't b-believe he almost a-agreed w-with m-me1' Sirius said between laughs, rolling on the floor.

Finally, after five minutes of good laugh, the Marauders sat up, wiping away tears of laughter.

'Well, that certainly eased the stress, right Prongs?' Remus asked.

James nodded.

'Yeah, it certainly did…' Sirius butted in. 'Now you won't worry so much about Evans coming to the wedding or not.'

James groaned. 'You just _had _to say that, didn't you?'

Sirius smiled sheepishly. 'Oups, my bad.'

'Um, guys…' Peter said tentatively. Three pairs of eyes turned towards him curiously. Peter took a deep breath, before blurting out 'It's time.'

Sirius turned around to see a very panicked James. He fought the urge to laugh…It was just too stupid. Evans loved him, and had accepted to marry him. Why would she back up now?

He and Remus took each one of James' arms and dragged him out of the door, Remus saying soothingly 'Come on, Prongs, it's time…'

Miles away from the Potter mansion, in yet another mansion, four girls were getting ready for the big day.

This mansion looked a lot like the Potters', but instead of a Quidditch pitch, it had a tennis field. It also had four levels.

On the second level, in a guest's room, three girls in beautiful silk dresses of pale green were desperately trying to calm the fourth girl in the room, who didn't look at all ready. In fact, she still had her pj's on.

'Ok, Lily, calm down, please!' Terra said. She had beautiful blond hair cascading in waves on her back and stunning blue eyes. She was wearing the pale green dress the maids of honor were going to wear that day.

She and her other friends, Keisa and Jane, had been trying for over an hour ago to calm Lily. The only reason the latter was so nervous was because she had woken up only an hour ago and, with less than two hours till the wedding, she was afraid she wasn't going to make it in time.

Finally, Keisa took her wand and Petrified Lily.

The others gasped in shock, but they knew that the fiery redhead wasn't going to calm down anytime soon alone.

'Lily', Keisa had kneeled next to her friend. She had raven black hair cut at mid-shoulder -that was done in an elegant bun, a few locks of it falling in her eyes- and mysterious gray eyes. Her pale green robe softly brushed against her ankles as she kneeled down. 'Lily, listen to me. When I am going to remove the spell, you are going to stay calm no matter what. We'll get you ready in time, don't worry. I'll do your hair, Terra can do your makeup and Jane your nails. Now, I'm going to un-stupefy you.'

Jane looked admiringly at Keisa. Of all four of them, she was the only one with that persuasion talent. _I swear, _she thought, _that girl can make anyone do anything._ Jane, like Terra, had blonde hair, only of a slightly paler color, cut short, and marvelous olive-green eyes. The pale green dress suited her perfectly.

In fact, it suited all of them perfectly, as they each had long slim figures.

With a flick of her wand, Lily was up on her feet again, yet calmer.

Jane smiled gratefully at Keisa. Without her, who knew how much time it would've gotten them to calm Lily down?

The latter was seated in a chair as her three best friends took care of her hair, make-up and nails. Exactly an hour later, Lily was ready for her big day.

The music began softly. All heads turned towards the entrance of the Potter mansion.

Being both wizards, Lily and James had decided to wed in the latter's beloved home, and Remus was to give Lily away to James, seeing that her father –and mother –had been murdered by Voldemort.

Keisa, Terra and Jane entered, each carrying a small bouquet of lilies.

Then, Remus was next and beside him, clenching at his arm, was a very nervous Lily.

As soon as she saw James, she relaxed. His warm hazel eyes were all she needed. _God, he looks good in that tuxedo, _she thought. And it was true. The tuxedo enveloped his body just perfectly, making him look like a god. _Though I haven't heard of any gods with messy black hair…_ Lily chuckled to herself.

James, on the other side, seemed frozen. A small smile played on his lips, but he just couldn't decide to let it escape. He was truly mesmerized by Lily's beauty.

The white dress tightened on her waist, making it look slimmer than ever, and the rest of it was surrounding her like waves of snowy diamonds. Her hair was held up high on the top of her head, with a few rebel locks cascading framing her beautiful face and her eyes were simply shining with happiness.

Finally, they reached James, and he took Lily's hand in his, giving it a quick reassuring squeeze.

Then, the wizard in charge of the wedding spoke up.

'We have gathered here, ladies and gentlemen, to witness the union of James Ronaldo Potter and Lily Roseanne Evans. Any-'

The wizard was cut short by a _very _bored Sirius who shouted 'Cut the crap and get to point!' just next to James.

Both him and Lily blushed. The wizard, seemingly a bit startled, couched and went on 'Yes, well, will you please proceed with the vows?'

James nodded, then turned to Sirius. 'Padfoot, the rings.' Then, whispering so no one but Sirius heard him, he said 'You are _so _dead when this is over.'

Sirius merely chuckled and reached into his pocket for the rings, but fond nothing. His eyes widened in horror. James was getting irritated 'Padfoot, this is no time for joking.'

From behind Sirius, Remus muttered an 'Accio' spell, and the rings flew out of Sirius' other pocket right into James' hand.

Sirius smiled sheepishly. 'Bad memory'.

James turned to Lily, and took her hand in his. 'Lily, I once swore in front of the four founders of Hogwarts that I would give my last breath protecting you, and I am now renewing that oath in front of our friends. Lily, I vow to protect you and love you with all my might until my last breath.'

He then slipped the small golden circle –with a lion engraved on it -on her finger. Lily took the other ring –it had a phoenix engraved on it, and inside, James could read 'I'll always be there' -, and said, with tears in her eyes, her own vow.

'James, I love you now and I always will. I want you to know that, no matter what happens, or no matter what life reserves us, you'll always have me by your side. James, I vow to love you with all that I have and never let go of you 'til death do us part.'

She then slipped the ring on his finger, and looked into his eyes. She could read the same love in them that she felt for him, and was extremely grateful to him for never having abandoned the idea that, one day, Lily Evans would be his.

'I now pronounce you man and wife' the wizard said. To James, he added 'You may kiss the bride.'

James didn't need telling twice. As their lips touched, they knew that nothing, not even death, could ever break their love, and that they'll always be okay, no matter what, as long as they had each other.

They were happily kissing each other as they were dancing, when they heard Sirius's voice.

'Hey, cut it out, lovebirds. You'll have all night for this.'

'SIRIUS!' they turned towards him shouting.

'What?' he asked innocently.

Then, he saw Lily and James share a look, then smirk as they took out their wands –from God knows where, wizards always seem to have them with them –and approached him.

'James', Sirius asked tentatively.

He couldn't say anything more as he was lifted into the air just above the reception and left hanging there as Lily and James resumed their dancing.

'James? Come on, mate, I'm your best friend.' Not receiving any answer from his friend, he tried Lily ' Lily, you know I always liked you, right? I never really approved of James pulling all those pranks on you and…'

He continued like that for a few minutes, until he finally realized that he was being royally ignored by the happy couple who was now kissing right under him, with no worries in the world.

'Aw, man!'

_Well, this is the sequel to 'It's easier to hate you'_

_I hope you liked it! Review if you want to_

_Tigerlilystar _


End file.
